


Four real twitter Spideys

by Eye_of_Purgatory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Twitter, Twitter AU, texting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_Purgatory/pseuds/Eye_of_Purgatory
Summary: There are four Spider-man twitter accounts that all post exclusive spider-man content and argue with each other.Spider-man @realspiderysnackSpider-man @spiderymanSpider-man @SpooderSpider-man @ToptenspiderfactsThough nobody knows that all four are run by Spider-man himself.AU where civil war never happened and Tony Stark doesn’t know who spider-man is
Comments: 74
Kudos: 330





	1. Tony stark notices

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic idea that I started when I got really into twitter fics, and no I wanted to post it. I will probably update fairly infrequently. Sorry!

_ 4:12 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

People are so brave until I fall from the ceiling onto their criminal ass

[Picture taken by someone else of spider-man perched in web on the ceiling like a spider]

**379** likes  **213** retweets

_ 4:17 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

_ @Spider-man @realspiderysnack _ , please stop lying Jerry. I’ve been to your house, I’ve seen your children. You are not spider-man.

**106** likes **40** retweets

_ 4:17 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

I??? Don’t know you?

**276** likes **115** retweets

_ 4:17 pm _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

Neither of you are the real spider-man.  _ @Spooder _ is the only one.

**4** likes **18** retweets

_ 4:18 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

But Flaaaaaaaaaaasssshh I thought your profile says you’re a spider-man fan

**70** likes **30** retweets

_ 5:00 pm _

**Ned Leeds** _ @Manofchairs _

I disagree,  **Spider-man @spideryman** must be the real spider-man

15 likes 7 retweets

-

  
  


_ 7:06pm _

**Spider-man @Toptenspiderfacts**

  1. Spider-man’s favorite type of music is Electro-swing.
  2. Spider-man is over the age of 12, and under the age of 53
  3. Unsurprisingly, red is Spider-man’s favorite color
  4. Spidey didn’t exactly like the emoji movie
  5. Spidey, in fact, is currently inside of a Denny’s
  6. Spidey is not missing any teeth (stop selling my fake teeth on ebay wth??)
  7. Spidey’s name is not Jerry
  8. Spider-man has a sweet tooth
  9. Spider-man feels bad for any door handles he has broken
  10. Spider-man’s webbing is not toxic, despite rumors



**54** likes **97** retweets

  
  


_ 4:17 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Thanks @i _ iamsp33d _ , I couldn’t respond to these thieves because I was crime fighting!

How did you know I was in Denny’s

**612** likes **64** retweets

_ 4:18 am _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

I am Spider-man, what are you talking about. I have video evidence.

[Video of spiderman walking on the underside of a bridge filmed with a front facing camera]

How did you know I was in Denny’s

**55** likes **8** retweets

_ 5:00 am _

**Bugle @thedailybugle**

Spider-man the masked menace harassing our local businesses? Listen closely to the interview of Allison Maan ( _ @AllisonM32 _ ), the night worker at the local Denny’s, who described Spider-man as “Strange”

**2.4k** likes **1.2k** retweets

_ 5:01 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

This is unfair, I talk to one nice waiter at Denny’s and now I’m a masked menace again. Is talking about cats so menacing to public health?

How did you know I was in Denny’s?

**572** likes **99** retweets

_ 5:07 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Denny's. I thought we loved each other. Why did you rat me out to the fake.

Also I didn’t know about the tooth thing… what?

**1533** likes **864** retweets

_ 5:08 _

**Denny’s** **_@Dennysdiner_ **

No way  _ @Spooder _ we stan spidey. Snitches don’t get pancakes.

**2.7k** likes **1k** retweets

_ 5:08 am _

**Totalfan** **_@Stanmanthepanfan_ **

Wait the tooth thing is real wihoiugfhnparmfiouhyeofuhnafeoihnfoiub. Are all the facts real?

**95** likes **22** retweets

_ 5:11am _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

Yes!! Idk how!

**99** likes **83** retweets

_ 5:11am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Yes!! Idk how!

**346** likes **80** retweets

_ 5:11am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Yes!! Idk how!

**3645** likes **452** retweets

_ 5:11am _

**Spider-man @Toptenspiderfacts**

Yes I know how

**54** likes **60** retweets

-

**Aca-dec group chat**

**ledNeeds**

Hey Pete

6:12 am

**Pb &Parker**

ya? 

6:15am

**ledNeeds**

you see the Spider-man twitters right?

**Pb &Parker**

You know I do.

**ledNeeds**

Which is the real?

**ledNeeds**

*Which do you think is the real

**Pb &Parker**

None? 

**Pb &Parker**

All?

**Pb &Parker**

It’s dumb to wonder anyways, we could always just think the last we said is the truth.

**ledNeeds**

I get it.

**Quickboi**

Shut up Penis Parker. You’re just jealous that any spidey fake is funnier than you’ll ever be.

**Pb &Parker**

I 

**Pb &Parker**

I-h 

**Pb &Parker**

I 

**Pb &Parker**

I guess so? 

  
  


-

_ 9:12am _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Wait. Which is the real Spider-man?

**73k** likes **52k** retweets


	2. People argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When no spidey responds people fill the space by arguing. Simple

_ 9:12am _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Wait. Which is the real Spider-man?

**73k** likes **52k** retweets

  
  


_ 9:13am _

**Sandy @S.S.Badass**

I have the same question too

**2.4k** likes **947** retweets

  
  


_ 9:14am _

**Steve @SHL3874**

You and the rest of the world

**365** likes **673** retweets

  
  


_ 9:14am _

**Hulk @Damemeavengers**

Mood

**542** likes **1.1k** retweets

  
  


_ 9:14am _

**Tim @Tom**

Probably @ _ Spooder _

**1.2k** likes **2.2k** retweets

  
  


_ 9:15am _

**Alice Thompson @AlTH92**

_ @TopTenSpiderFacts _ knows too much

**883** likes **523** retweets

  
  


_ 9:16 am _

**Fred boi @whyamialive**

But  _ @TopTenSpiderFacts _ doesn’t act like a person

**435** likes **18** retweets

  
  


_ 9:16 am _

**Sammy @Sam___my**

Leave them alone. I stan Spider-man

**254** likes **420** retweets

  
  


9:17am

**Mania @Studentsunite**

It could be  _ @Spideryman _

**441** likes **47** retweets

  
  


_ 9:17am _

**Janice @Lasagna**

No fucking way. It is  _ @realspiderysnack _ Buzzfeed unsolved agrees with me on this!

**66** likes **127** retweets

  
  


_ 9:17 am _

**Bugle @thedailybugle**

Spider-man is a masked menace who should not be trusted. Check out our old articles and wait for a new one to come out later this day!

**4.9k** likes **3.3k** retweets

  
  


_ 9:17 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

_ @Spooder _ is Spider-man

**411** likes **184** retweets

  
  


_ 9:18 am _

**Totalfan** **_@Stanmanthepanfan_ **

All of you are so dumb. Why can’t it be multiple.

**95** likes **22** retweets

  
  


_ 9:20am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

Yeah I agree with  _ @Pb&Parker _

**8** likes **9** retweets

  
  


_ 9:20am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

Thats a strange idea, why would you think that. How are we all sure it’s not  _ @Spider-man_Official _ ?

**112** likes **83** retweets

  
  


_ 9:21 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

Of course its not  _ @Spider-man_Official _ you fucking dumbass. Good job at hacking ned’s phone to make it seem like you have friends. But you’re too dumb to even do that right.

**91** likes **124** retweets

  
  


_ 9:22 am _

**Natasha @BlackWidow**

I don’t think this was such a good idea Tony

**7.2k** likes **2.3k** retweets

  
  


_ 9:22am _

**Shhhh @Thebestmaniac**

Damn cursed three times and in a biscuit, it’s Black Widow actually using twitter!

**846** likes **233** retweets

  
  


_ 9:23am _

**Harry @howcouldyou?**

But it was a good idea, everyone knows that it’s actually  _ @Spooder _

**43** likes **99** retweets

  
  


_ 9:24am _

**Janice @Lasagna**

No, you and the rest of the world is just stupid. How else would  _ @realspiderysnack _ get those pictures and videos?

**646** likes **327** retweets

  
  


_ 9:25am _

**Harry @howcouldyou?**

No! It’s  _ @Spooder _ have you ever head of a job called being a fucking photographer you dumbass?

**423** likes **979** retweets

  
  


_ 9:26am _

**Janice @Lasagna**

What photographer could get a picture of spiderman from upside down!

**1.6k** likes **375** retweets

  
  


_ 9:25am _

**Harry @howcouldyou?**

Anyone with a camera and some actual brains!

**1.1k** likes **793** retweets

  
  


_ 9:28am _

**Sally Hanson @dontblink**

Oh god not this again

**254** likes **733** retweets

-

**Ned - > Peter chat**

**Ned** _ 9:25am _

Hey Peter are you ok?

….

I did what you asked!

But it didn’t really work out.

I’m sorry.

Hey Peter are you ok?

Peter? 

What’s happening?

Did you get hurt?

  
  
  


**Peter** _ 5:12 pm _

Omfg I’m so sorry Ned

Yeah I got hurt on patrol

Shot actually

Ow

  
  
  


**Ned** _5:13 pm_

I was so worried Peter!

Holy fuck!

Shot?

Don’t go to school tomorrow!

  
  
  


**Peter** _5:20 pm_

May doesn’t know I’m Spidey

And I don’t have any sick days remaining

  
  
  


**Peter** _5:22pm_

It’ll heal

-

_ 7:06pm _

**Spider-man @Toptenspiderfacts**

  1. Spider-man’s favorite food is lasagna
  2. Spider-man is not _@Spider-man_Official_ contrary to what some may believe
  3. The recent buzzfeed unsolved video on Spider-man was funny, but incorrect
  4. Spidey rates the pain of stabbing over the pain of betting shot
  5. Spider-man is a night owl by nature
  6. Spidey is afraid of spiders
  7. Spidey used to be afraid of heights
  8. Spider-man has fallen of a building before
  9. Tony Stark, I am Spider-man
  10. Spider-man is sorry that he could not respond to _@iamironman_ but Spidey was shot.



**5.4k** likes **4.7k** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me awhile, but it's harder to write these fics than it seems. If you want a specific twitter handle to respond you can leave it in the comments and I'll add it to the next chapter!


	3. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve acts old, people get worried about spidey, thirst tweets come in, the good stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CorONAvIruS wRitING sPReE!!!

_ 7:06pm _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

He better fucking not be. Nope. Nope. Shot? He’s gotten shot? 

**63k** likes **92k** retweets

  
  


_ 7:07pm _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

He works alone. Right? Please tell me he’s alright.

**43k** likes **89k** retweets

  
  


_ 7:08pm _

**Sandy @S.S.Badass**

I really really hope that he’s alright

**454** likes **97** retweets

  
  


_ 7:08pm _

**Deadpool**

Spidey’ll be fine. I saw him bench a bus

**∞ + 9** likes **2** retweets

  
  


_ 7:08pm _

**George @RRMartin**

I .. I … I’m so sorry to say. I don’t think Spidey is going to go to the hospital

**734** likes **666** retweets

-

_ 2:21 am _

**Steve @CaptainRogers**

Twitter, there is a question that needs answering from anybody who seems to follow Tony’s account. In the middle of the living room, -the one that everybody on the team uses and Tony knows said fact, there is a strange object.

**144** likes **832** retweets

  
  


_ 2:23 am _

**Bucky @Whodoyouthink**

Why are you on twitter at 2am

**1.1k** likes **945** retweets

  
  


_ 2:25 am _

**Steve @CaptainRogers**

Adorned with piles upon piles of printed out papers, seemingly used for Tony to throw at people who ask questions, there is a cork board. Embedded in the cork board there is a Television like device, perhaps a screen of some sort.

**1.9k** likes **354** retweets

  
  


_ 2:25 am _

**Bucky @Whodoyouthink**

Steve you better not be writing an essay.

**2.9k** likes **1.4k** retweets

  
  


_ 2:29 am _

**Steve @CaptainRogers**

There are no papers on the cork board, but throughout the day at random intervals there appears to be some. However, by the end of the day these papers have disappeared. Though by sight they appear to be tweets, and for this reason the question has been posed to Twitter.

**732** likes **2.1k** retweets

_ 2:30 am _

**Bucky @Whodoyouthink**

You better not be using MLA format to tweet at 2am.

**6.9k** likes **8.7k** retweets

  
  


_ 2:32 am _

**Steve @CaptainRogers**

I must present myself to the internet as I would any other source of modern media, with proper form and use of the English language. Such as any person knowing they are viewed as a role model to many young and impressionable minds.

**235** likes **345** retweets

  
  


_ 2:33 am _

**Bucky @Whodoyouthink**

And there I am, watching my boyfriend stand like an idiot in front of a cork board at 2am, tweeting like a dictionary.

**11.9k** likes **5.4k** retweets

  
  


-

  
  


_ 7:20am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

I’m alright

**2** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 7:21am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

Peter?

**1** likes **0** retweets

-

_ 7:24 am _

**Flash Thompson @iamsp33d**

Spidey Is lowkey hot.

**4** likes **18** retweets

  
  


_ 7:25 am _

**Flash Thompson @iamsp33d**

Any by that I mean high key.

**9** likes **15** retweets

  
  


_ 7:26 am _

**Sandchild @Sandisking**

I was going to have to beat your ass for spreading lies, but you have redeemed. Spidey is gorgeous.

**20** likes **19** retweets

  
  


_ 7:28 am _

**Thirsty @Thirst_Tweets_Daily**

I would eat Spidey’s ass

**576** likes **322** retweets

  
  


_ 7:30am _

**Oop @damn**

s a m e

**1.3k** likes **1.0k** retweets

  
  


_ 7:31am _

**Ulysses r. u. Ok. @Gabe**

_ @Spideryman _ ,  _ @Spooder _ ,  _ @realspiderysnack _

: )

What if we 

( ;

Had sex in the air

**983** likes **132** retweets

_ 7:32 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Can y’all please stop.

**1.6k** likes **4.0k** retweets

  
  


_ 7:42 am _

**Sooper @mAN**

Yes but your abs!

**833** likes **540** retweets

  
  


_ 7:52 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

I have no words.

**1.0k** likes **2.4k** retweets

-

_ 3:22 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Don’t worry  _ @iamironman _ , or the other like 5 people who care about my safety, I am completely fine. Alright. 

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 3:27 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Sorry that I didn’t respond earlier, getting shot means that you cant respond at twitter the morning after.

**612** likes **694** retweets

  
  


_ 3:30 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Fight me  _ @Spooder _ .

**3.6k** likes **4.0k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:33 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Im not going to fight you dude. I have super strength, what do you think is going to happen

**6.2k** likes **6.4k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:35 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

You, @ _ Spooder _ , when Spidey shows up to the Wendy’s

**5.4k** likes **4.0k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:42 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

[Picture of a bullet hole in the Spider suit]

It better not be the joke I think it is

**3.7k** likes  **2.3k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:44 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

YoU’Ve rUiNEd It! I was going to have my sidekick scream “Sir this is a Wendy’s!” When we had the argument but nooooooooo

**5.2k** likes **4.8k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:46 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

You’re less funny than you think you are. This is the reason Buzzfeed unsolved believes me.

**3.7k** likes  **2.1k** retweets

  
  


_ 3:50pm _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

I am glad you are alright. But why do all of you exist. 

**6.3k** likes **9.2k** retweets

  
  


-

  
  


_ 7:06pm _

**Spider-man @Toptenspiderfacts**

  1. Spider-man was not born april 20th
  2. On behalf of all accounts claiming to be Spider-man, Spider-man does not enjoy being tagged in thirst posts
  3. Spidey is not as tall as you think
  4. Spider-man does not produce webbing from his butt
  5. Spider-man does know how to square dance
  6. Spider-man is incapable of playing cricket
  7. Spider-man thinks those national geographic rock grinders are pretty neat
  8. Spidey does not want to read you fanfiction of him, but does anyways
  9. Spidey plays bards in dnd
  10. Do not worry, Spidey will not die from skyscraper acrobatics



**5.4k** likes **4.7k** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I have not updated this in awhile. Do people like this? I hope people do, its fun to write.


	4. Spooder gets harassed, by himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spooder gets harassed, mainly Spidey talking

_ 1:17 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Hey, anyone 🅱️leaze. Does anyone know how to unbend a light post?? I'm freaking out. 

**786** likes **410** retweets

  
  


_ 1:17am _

**Shhhh @Thebestmaniac**

unbend it?????

**846** likes **233** retweets

  
  


_ 1:18 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

ẖ̸̨̡̨͔̮̠̹̣̣̣̭̳͍̭͕͕͕̏̈́ ̷̨̻͖̘̬̪̟͍̹̟̻͇̘͙̱͊̂͂͆̄̌͗͋̌͑͂̆̔̿͗͆̀͑͌̅ợ̵̡̛̤̙̖̞̙̻̳̫͍͙̺͙͖̱̗̩͎̥̤̟͈͖̦̆͒̎͌̓͗̊̓̾̿̈́̈̓͂̃̀ ̷̺͇̻̗͉͈̂͜ẁ̸̨̨̛̩͍̭͓͕͇̖̲̳͚̱͇̖̣̈̒̐̿̚

**779** likes **415** retweets

  
  


_ 1:18am _

**Shhhh @Thebestmaniac**

Use your super strength?

**86** likes **33** retweets

  
  


_ 1:18 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Tyyyyyyy I drank that idiot juice today

**696** likes **560** retweets

  
  


_ 1:18am _

**George @RRMartin**

Don’t you every day?

**734** likes **666** retweets

  
  


_ 1:19 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

[Softly] Don’t

**886** likes **412** retweets

  
  


_ 1:20 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

This has gone too far, are you simply here to mock me? Stalking is a low blow.

**612** likes **694** retweets

  
  


_ 1:20am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

Spider-man is  _ @Spider-man_Official _ , how can all of you not see that!

**112** likes **83** retweets

  
  


_ 1:21 am _

**Totalfan** **_@Stanmanthepanfan_ **

Your brain is as smooth as your bones. How can one be that stupid.

**95** likes **22** retweets

  
  


_ 1:22 am _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

[Picture of a bent lightpost taken from the top of a building a few blocks away]

**387** likes  **243** retweets

  
  


_ 1:23 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

1 - thats so creepy both of you,  _ @realspiderysnack _ please stop 2 - iT STiLL hAsNt wORkeD!!

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 1:24 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

C’mon dude (or dudette) you can stop the live commentary. I can hear you muttering to yourself in the alleyway.

**632** likes **794** retweets

  
  


_ 1:26 am _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

Why are both of you teaming up against me, if you really liked Spider-man you wouldn’t try to slander me. Fake fans.

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


_ 1:30am _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

You know I can help you fix the damage to public property. If you tell me which one of you is the real spidey.

**6.3k** likes **9.2k** retweets

  
  


_ 1:40am _

**Tony Stark @iamironman**

Really? Nothing?

**4.3k** likes **2.2k** retweets

  
  


-

_ 2:26 am _

**Spider-man @Spider-man_Official**

I apologize, I have kept this account as a sham, this is my last post before handing this account off to the real Spider-man. I feel guilty for perpetuating a lie, but yesterday I found Spider-man on the street after searching and gave him the password. He thanked me and told me none of the other accounts were his.

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


-

  
  


_ 2:33 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

A really nice lady gave me 50$ and ran away

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 2:34am _

**Janice @Lasagna**

Eat it.

**66** likes **127** retweets

  
  


_ 2:35 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

I already drank the bleach, what do you want?

**196** likes **44** retweets

  
  


_ 2:35am _

**Alfred @FuJones**

No don’t, we need Spidey alive!

**16** likes **17** retweets

  
  


_ 2:36 am _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Im a bad bitch you can’t kiiiillllll me!

**216** likes **140** retweets

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ 9:20am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

_ @ManOfChairs _ do you know there's a sale on bop-its

**2** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:25am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

Are you thinking what I’m thinking

**8** likes **9** retweets

  
  


_ 9:25am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

Peter? Ned? Don’t be idiots.

**1** likes **0** retweets

  
  


_ 9:26am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

I’m just here

**2** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:27am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

Sheesh

**2** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:28am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

Well, I think if we connect them we could make a sort of awful computer

**1** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:29am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

And what would it do?

**8** likes **9** retweets

  
  


_ 9:30am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

Or or or ...

**3** likes **2** retweets

  
  


_ 9:31am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

Go on,

**1** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:32am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

MEGA BOP-IT

**2** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:33am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

It has to be multiplayer.

**2** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:34am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

I’m not going to do it.

**1** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:34am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

How’d ya know we were gonna ask?

**1** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:35am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

If we get more than just Bop-Its we can make mega-mega bop-it

**7** likes **2** retweets

  
  


_ 9:37 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

You left robotics club for this? We need losers like you on drive team. An frc mech team is too good for ya.

**4** likes **4** retweets

  
  


_ 9:37am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

So do you want to play?

**2** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:37 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

I’m a nerd but not a gay nerd

**1** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:38am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

Those Spider-man tweets tho?

**1** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:38am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

You got yourself a plothole there Flash

**2** likes **1** retweets

  
  


_ 9:39am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

I swing both ways

**2** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:40am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

Puns? Really Peter?

**4** likes **5** retweets

  
  


_ 9:40 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

Where’s the pun MJ? Also, I’m only Gay for _ @Spooder _ .

**4** likes **4** retweets

  
  


_ 9:41am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

I ship it

**8** likes **9** retweets

  
  


_ 9:41am _

**Peter Parker @Pb &Parker**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**1** likes **3** retweets

  
  


_ 9:42am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

Homophobic Parker?

**4** likes **4** retweets

  
  


_ 9:43am _

**Ned Leeds @ManOfChairs**

I think you broke him

**7** likes **6** retweets

  
  


_ 9:43am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

Oh, for sure

**10** likes **9** retweets

  
  


_ 9:44 am _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Stahp

**632** likes **794** retweets

  
  


_ 9:44 am _

**Flash Thompson** **_@iamsp33d_ **

OMG IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN

**411** likes **184** retweets

  
  


_ 9:45am _

**MJ @ModernDayAthena**

Lets leave him to fanboy in peace

**8** likes **9** retweets

  
  


-

  
  


_ 4:17 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Hey uhh,  _ @spideryman _ we should team up, ya know. Because people believe the pretentious milktoast that is Spooder more than us.

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 4:18 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

[Photo of The city from the top of avengers tower]

Why would I work with you, I’m Spider-man and you’re lying. 

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


_ 4:18 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

We team up to get the big leagues out, and then we prove which one of us is really Spidey. C’mon we have to.

**116** likes **41** retweets

  
  


_ 4:20 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

Hmm, id have to say hmm

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


_ 4:21 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

I beg of you, I give you my word that I will support you in this war, to the moon and back I will yeet your enemies into the nearest wall. After this is all over we should become a superhero buddy team. Hell yeah.

**209** likes **90** retweets

  
  


_ 4:24 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

Yes, we’ll shake on it.

[Picture from the top of the empire state building]

Right up here, c’mon.

**343** likes  **321** retweets

  
  


_ 4:25 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

How are you going to get up here?

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 4:26 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

How will you?

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  


_ 4:30 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

Hey hey hey hey  _ @Spooder _

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 4:34 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

Yep?

**162** likes **194** retweets

  
  


_ 4:37 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

b i t c h

**426** likes **410** retweets

  
  


_ 4:38 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

[Please](https://i.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/412/663/fcd.jpg)

**632** likes **794** retweets

  
  


_ 4:39 pm _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

In my best predictions, I would compare your longevity to this cite to tortoises on the beagle

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


_ 4:40 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

I just came here for a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.

**462** likes **747** retweets

  
  


_ 4:41 pm _

**Spider-man @spideryman**

May your tongue be the toilet paper for a cholera epidemic

**106** likes **40** retweets

  
  


_ 4:42 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

And may you keep me company.

**632** likes **794** retweets

  
  


_ 1:26 am _

**Spider-man @realspiderysnack**

Lick a toaster

**543** likes  **621** retweets

  
  


_ 4:43 pm _

**Spider-man @Spooder**

s t o p

**732** likes **739** retweets

  
  


_ 7:06pm _

**Spider-man @Toptenspiderfacts**

  1. Spidey doesn’t like giving autographs because he hates his signature
  2. Spider-man never thought he would get this popular
  3. Spider-man swings both ways (bisexual)
  4. Spidey isn’t close with Wade Wilson, but knows him
  5. Spider-man prefers the Edwardian period to the Victorian
  6. Spidey likes Hamilton, but is not a megafan
  7. Spider-man politely declines meeting the Avengers, under any circumstance
  8. Spidey know owns _@Spider-man_Official_
  9. Spider-man’s favorite avenger is Iron Man, closely followed by Thor, then Captain America
  10. Spider-man loved Jojo rabbit



**504** likes **997** retweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was oddly hard to write, I apologize if it feels rustier than usual. As usual, if you want a certain person, account, or user to appear in next chapter simply comment down below. I really appreciate all of y'all reading this, really.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you comment and kudos! I like twitter fics and want to make one that's as good as the ones I love to read


End file.
